what have I done updated
by theunknownguestwriter
Summary: as I looked down at the anniversary gift all i could think of is "what have I done? " I own none of the music used
1. chapter 1

**I'm sorry to leave you**

 _butch POV_

I have it all now the fame, power, money, glory. but somethings missing or maybe someone. what I mean is I haven't seen her in so long and im sure she's still mad at me I did leave her for my rock star life after all.

My dad told me it was the best and that I shouldn't think about her, but I can't help but remember her face when I told her I was leaving.

 _*flashback*_

 _I was walking down the street deciding whether I should be happy or sad. I was gonna meet her at the park to probably have our last conversation. when I got to the park I see her skating up to me on her skateboard. well here goes nothin'._

 _"hey butch what did you want to talk about" said the most beautiful girl I ever met._

 _" hey buttercup well I have a mixture of good and bad news and I figure I'll start off with the bad"_

 _"OK...?"_

 _"well you see we can't see each other anymore it's not you it's me and well you see we got accepted in the battle of the bands which is all the way in LA and we are leaving today. I don't see the relationship is going to work from there so we just have to stop here."_

 _I was feeling good when I let that out but I felt I was forgetting something else._

 _"is that all you have to say... don't you think you're forgetting something."_

 _I thought about it and had nothing else to say except... OMG! she noticed my surprised look and realized I forgot today is our anniversary_

 _" so that's it your just going to leave right after forgetting what today is?!"_

 _I couldn't think of anything to say except "I'm sorry to leave you"_

 _as I was going to walk away she stopped me and when I turned around she said "I am sorry you're leaving too. but I'm more sorry that I let myself fall for a guy that cares more about his career than his relationship." she then slammed a box into my chest and as I was about to say something I heard a car beeping with brothers and sister already in the car with my dad. so all I did was walk quietly to the car and got in._

 _when I looked back at her I saw her sisters and brother float right next to her. I guess my brothers told the news the same way because both of them were crying. then buttercup did something I thought she never do. she broke down in tears. when me and my brothers saw that it triggered all just to mouth through the window 'I'm sorry' and with that we drove off._

 _and to think I couldn't be any sadder about what I'm doing to my buttercup I look down at the box she gave me and opened what I saw is what made me think ' what have I done?'_

 _it was a picture of buttercup and me when we won the all-star championship surfing contest. i look over to my brothers and its the same except brick showed him and blossom winning the partner science fair, and boomer when he won the football championship, bubbles was a cheerleader, and sophia with max when they won their first martial arts tounament. the girls were on the guys shoulders while holding the trophy._

 _*end of flashback*_

we're now heading back to Townsville not only because of the recent divorce with our dad but also we'll be having more concerts closer to here. so that's my beginning hoping that when I get back I'll make a good ending.


	2. he was the one that got away

**This can't be happening**

 **No** **ones** POV

 ***dreaming***

 _"but why are you leaving me?" a girl said with pink orbs shining at her counterpart_

 _"cause my dad wants me to" he said rather calmly_

 _"what your dad wants?! since when do you give a crap about your dad?!" said the pink eyed girl getting angry_

 _"look my dad said it's for the best and-" the red eyed boy said trying to come up with an excuse_

 _"since when do you listen to what your dad says" she said cutting him off_

 _"look blossom i got to go" said the red eyed boy_

 _" YOU KNOW WHAT FINE GO! but i just want you to have this... happy anniversary brick" blossom said as she flew off she didn't know where she was going and didnt care she just needed a place to sit and cry._

 ** _End of dream_**

"blossom... Blossom...BLOSSOM!" said green girl trying to wake her sister

"you woke me with your cryin again"she said while rubbing her eye

"oh sorry buttercup just had one of those dreams."blossom said while stretching

"look i miss them just as much as you do but you dont hear me crying every night. now get up and dressed we got a song to perform today." at with that blossom got up and ran pass her making her spin

 **blossom POV**

OMG i forgot today we're performing for some special annoucement the principal gonna make today. i hopped in the shower real quick and put on my favorite red top that said in pink 'to clever for you' and dark skinny jeans then i headed downstairs.

"goodmorning everyone!" i said with a cheery voice

"goodmorning blossom!" my sister bubbles said

all of a sudden my little brother max came running down stairs and slid almost missing the kitchen entrance.

" whats wrong with your crazy ass?!" buttercup said choking on her food

" you guys won't believe who came back this morning!" max said out of breath

"who?!" bubbles said anxious to know

"the RRB!"

"what are they doing here?!"

"i dont know but heard on my morning alarm clock that they're coming back to their home town" max said in one breath

"wonder why?' bubbles said confused

" well no since on pondering we have a performance today and we dont want to be late so lets head out." i said trying to change the subject. i really dont know why they're back and i dont really care, but i dont want my sibilings being broken again.

we finally reach the school as i get out my pink mustang. buttercup gets out her lime green mazda 3. bubbles out her light blue 2013 camry. and max out of his a4 audi. all of us wearing aviator glasses and bomber jackets with our signature color and logo. sure the rrbs are are pretty rich but we're probably as rich as them because our father found a cure for the common cold so we're millionaires. i walked into the school and went straight to my locker and just as I did my boyfriend dexter approached.

"hello love"

"hey dexter you got new glasses"

"yep pretty awsome right. so i got the last song on cd for you and i'll record this one today"

" thanks sweetie your so sweet" i said while giving him a kiss on the cheek which makes him do that cute blush with a side smile.

"yea i know but lets get going or your going to be late for your performance" he said grabbing my hand and rushing me down the hall. when we finally arrived dexter went to take a seat in the crowd and i went backstage. i saw my crew and waved to them and they waved back.

"we were waiting on you we're about to go up" max said looking nervous

" sorry i got side tracked" and just as i said that we were on. we got on stage and my brother looked at me and i looked at him. which was the signal to start the drums.

 **The one that got away katy perry**

 _blossom: summer before highschool_

 _when we first we make out in mustang to_

 _radio_ _head_

 _buttercup: and on my 15th birthday_

 _we_ _bought matching tattoos_

 _used to steal your parents liqour_

 _and climb to the roof and talk_

 _our future like we had a clue_

 _bubbles: never planned that one_

 _day I'd be losing you..._

 _all three: in another life i would_

 _be your girl we keep all our_

 _promises be us against_

 _the world_

 _blossom and buttercup: in another life_

 _i would make you stay so i dont have_

 _to say you were_

 _the one that got away_

 _the that got away..._

 _bubbles: i was dreaming you were_

 _my johnny cash_

 _never one without the other_

 _we made a pact_

 _blossom: somtimes when i miss_

 _you i put those records on_

 _woah oh_

 _buttercup: someone said you had your_

 _tattoo removed_

 _saw you down town_

 _singin the blues_

 _it's time to face the music_

 _im no longer your muse..._

 _all three: in another life_

 _i would be your girl_

 _we keep all our promises_

 _be us against the world_

 _blossom and bubbles: in another life_

 _i would make you stay_

 _so i dont have to say you were_

 _the one that got away_

 _the one that got away_

 _blossom: the one_

 _bubbles: the one_

 _buttercup:the one_

 _the one that got away_

 _all his money cant buy me_

 _a_ _time machine_

 _no_

 _blossom: cant replace you with_

 _a million rings_

 _no_

 _buttercup: i shoulda told you what_

 _you meant to me_

 _whoa_

 _bubbles: cause now i pay the_

 _price..._

 _all three: in another life_

 _i would be your girl_

 _we keep all our promises_

 _be us against the world_

 _buttercup and blossom:_ _in another life_

 _i would make you stay_

 _so i wont have to say you were_

 _the one that got away_

 _the one that got away_

 _blossom: the one(the one)_

 _buttercup: the one(the one)_

 _bubbles: the one(the one)_

 _blossom: in another life_

 _i would make you stay_

 _so i wont to say you were_

 _the that got away_

 _bubbles: the one that got away._

as soon as bubbles sang that last note they cheered so loud as we left the stage. that was awesome

 **buttercup POV**

the principal came up to us and said that we were incredible and that he had a little surprise for us. he seemed a nervous to tell us though so he said he was goin to annouce it on stage. why do i have the feeling something bad is about to happen


	3. what the hell are they doing here

**what the hell are they doing here?!**

 **if you like this story plz RR**

 **buttercup POV**

so here we are back stage waiting for the principal to make the announcement. while everyone was talking i was looking around for my boyfriend... MITCH! i saw him leaning against the wall talking to some guy. i ran over to him and gave a big hug. and he hugged back. ever since we decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend he has been the sweetest boyfriend i could ever have, and don't think ' aw buttercup's gone girly on us cause i haven't!' finally the principal got the mike to work and went on to the stage.

"lets give another round of applause for the PPG!" he said sounded like he was stallin'.

"so as some of you should know we're getting some new students today..." i didn't know that

"for some it will be good and for people like me not so good... i also want to say from all teachers that ppgs are the best students"

"GET ON WITH IT!" I said screaming from under Mitch's arm. he snickered at me . i love making him smile

"OK OK so without further a do i introduce our new students who are going to perform for us today... the RRB!"

"WHAT?!" me and my siblings screamed to the roof top, but you couldn't hear because the roars of the crowd.

we looked on to the stage and saw four spots open on the stage. and raised up the rrb Sophia on what looked like a DJ system and the boys all had mikes with their heads down. as soon as their heads went up Sophia started the music.

 **beautiful akon**

 **brick: when i see you**

 **(see you) i run out of**

 **words (words) to say**

 **(to say), ahh**

 **butch: i wouldn't leave you**

 **(leave you)cause your**

 **that type of girl (girl)**

 **to make me stay, ahh**

 **boomer: see the guys try**

 **to holla girl i dont want to bother**

 **youuu**

 **brick: cause your independent**

 **and you got my attention**

 **butch: can i be your baby**

 **father? girl i just wanna show youuu**

 **brick: that i love what you are**

 **doing hun**

 **boomer: i see you in the club**

 **you gettin' down good**

 **brick: i wanna to get**

 **with you (you) yea**

 **butch: i see you in the club**

 **you showin thugs love**

 **brick: i wanna get with you (you)**

 **all three: your so beautiful,**

 **so damn beautiful**

 **youre so beautiful**

 **so damn beautiful**

we were about to exit then two big gaurds blocked us. and thats when they grabbed us on to stage. sophia pressed a button and three spotlights appeared. i could feel how angry our boyfriends probably are

 **brick and boomer: your so beautiful**

 **beautiful, beautiful**

 **beautiful**

 **all three: your so beautiful**

 **beautiful, beautiful**

 **beautiful**

 **your so beautiful**

 **boomer: like the clouds you (clouds you)**

 **drift me away (away)**

 **far away (far away), yeah**

the boy were dancing but we were just standing looking at them as if they were idiots

 **brick: and like the sun you (sun you)**

 **brighten my day,**

 **you brighten my day, yeah**

 **boomer: i never wanna see you**

 **cry, cry, cry**

 **brick: and i never wanna**

 **tell a lie, lie, lie**

 **boomer: said i never wanna see you**

 **cry, cry, cry**

 **brick: and i never wanna tell a**

 **lie, lie, lie**

 **butch: i see in club you**

 **gettin down good**

 **brick: i wanna get with you**

 **(you), yeah**

 **boomer: i see you in the club the**

 **you showin thugs love**

 **brick: i wanna get with you**

 **(you)**

 **all three: your so beautiful**

 **so damn beautiful**

 **said your so beautiful**

 **so damn beautiful**

 **brick and boomer: your so beautiful**

 **beautiful,beautiful, beautiful**

 **all three: your so beautiful**

 **beautiful beautiful beautiful**

then butch started rapping and coming uncomfortably close to me i wanted to back away but i couldn't. then the spotlight was on me and butch

 **butch: butch told you, wether the sky was**

 **blue or yellow this fella ain't that mellow**

 **if it ain't about you (you) hour glass shape**

 **make the place go (ooh)**

 **waist line make soldier salute**

then it switched to brick and blossom

 **brick: imma brute (brute) high from**

 **your high heel game**

 **high heels push up your ass last name**

 **and you livin in the fast lane**

 **eyes like a angel (goddess)**

 **watch my yellin as she undress**

then it came back to me and butch

 **butch: spotless (otless) bad to the bone**

 **make me wanna go put me in the triple X zone**

 **(zone) lames dont know**

 **how to talk to ya so let me walk with you**

 **hold my hands ima spend them grands but after**

 **you undress**

then it went to boomer and bubbles

 **boomer:not like a hooker**

 **more like a princess, queen**

 **empress president pull anyway**

 **cuz you got my love (okay?)**

then the spotlight came back on all three of us

 **brick:i see you in the club you**

 **gettin down good**

 **butch: i wanna get with you (you) yeah**

 **brick: i see you in the club**

 **you showin thugs love**

 **boomer: i wanna get with you(you)**

 **all three: your so beautiful**

 **so damn beautiful**

 **said your so beautiful**

 **so damn beautiful**

 **butch and boomer: your so beautiful**

 **beautiful beautiful beautiful**

 **all three: your so beautiful**

 **beautiful beautiful beautiful**

 **butch: where'd you come from you**

 **out this world (world) to me**

 **(to me), ahh**

 **boomer: your a symbol of what**

 **every beautiful woman should be**

 **(should be) (ooh we), ah**

 **butch: said i never wanna see you**

 **cry cry cry**

 **boomer: and never wanna tell a**

 **lie lie lie**

 **butch: said i never wanna see you**

 **cry cry cry**

 **boomer: and i never wanna tell a**

 **lie ,lie ,lie**

 **brick: i see you in the club**

 **you gettin down good**

 **boomer: i wanna get with you**

 **(you), ooh yeah**

 **brick: i see you in the club**

 **you showing thugs love**

 **butch: i wanna get with you (you)**

 **brick and butch: your so beautiful**

 **so damn beautiful**

 **said your so beautiful**

 **so damn beautiful**

 **boomer: your so beautiful...**

boomer ended the song and the crowd roared soon after. at least i think they did but i was so stuck in Butch's eyes i wasn't paying attention he leaned in and i was about to too. but then i came out of the trance and realized WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING. i slapped him so 360 degrees and went off the stage my sisters did the same. i hope Mitch didn't see that.

 **bubbles POV**

i cant believe that i almost kissed the one who broke my heart. though he was my first love... BUT it doesn't matter if he was my first or last. he still broke my heart . besides hes probably trying to toy with my emotions again. either way i already have a boy friend and i don't need him.


	4. The games have begun

**keep reviewing. this one will focus a little in to the OC'S**

* * *

 **Sophia** **POV**

I just witnessed my older brothers get slapped by a girl for the first time ever. I hopped over my tech area and walked over to my brothers I looked down at them holding their face in pain.

" You guys just got a 360 pimp slap" I said trying to hold in my laugh

" shut up soph just help us up" Brick said in his mean tone that he calls 'stern'

I helped them up while saying "I told you guys it wouldn't work, your just going about it all wrong."

" like you have a better idea?!" Butch said while still rubbing his face.

" actually I do, and I'd be happy to help my brothers by giving you the first step."

" oh and what is that?" Boomer said

" well first you need to get rid of those things you call girlfriends."

"ok and after that?" brick asked looking down at me

" one step at a time brother, and while you guys do that i have someone to win back myself." i said walking away. "i'll see you guys at home after you get rid of you know who."

boomer started" why did you say you know wh-"

" HI BOOMIE!" Boomer's little rat of a girlfriend brat said startling them. I just laughed at them as their girlfriends walked down the aisle. now I have mission of my own to begin.

 **Bricks POV**

I watched as my sister left then looked back at my girlfriend who was squeezing around my torso then looked up at me then said

" Brickie you ready to go to my place tonight for dinner, I got surprise for you" she said in her nasally voice as an attempt to seduce me. we've been together for a year now but that is only because our agents said that two bands dating is good for publicity. well guess this is where it ends. I pushed her back a bit and said

" yea.. about that we gotta talk to you guys."

" what about sweetie?" Brat said in her sweetest voice

" uhh.. we'll tell you at dinner" Boomer replied quickly

" ok see you later then" Brute said trying to sound sexy. They gave us a deep passionate kiss which we pretended to give back. We gave fake grins as we watched them leave. I don't know how but we got to our girls back and fast.

 **Buttercup POV**

Me, my sisters, and my brother are walking to the principals office looking mad making students and teachers clear the hallway out of our way as we approached the principals we got there blossom knocked sternly on the door. but looked at her like she was an idiot and kicked that door open. we saw the principal looking at us as his almost finished card house fell apart. I was about to say something but blossom beat me to it.

" what the hell is wrong with you?!"

" I- uh... I-" he stuttered

"you have five seconds to talk before I just Buttercup and Max kick your ass." Blossom said as me and Max cracked our knuckles to scare him a bit. We may retired super heroes but keyword RETIRED. We may have lost half of our powers but we kept a couple good ones to keep our authority and respect over the town. Even though blossom says its only for emergencies.

" ok all I can tell you is someone transferred them here and I cant say who."

" and why is that?!" Bubbles said trying to sound mad. don't get me wrong shes mad just doesn't know how to show it.

" I can't tell you the power she has is beyond yours. but think of it this way its not like you have that long only two years.

"I have three" max said growling

" Well we don't have the same classes right?" i said hoping he would say yes. As i tried to get max to calm down.

"yea... about that she requested you guys to be in the same classes."

" Are you serious who is she?!"

" I cant say please just give them a shot they cant be that bad"he said with a pleading face. I was about to yell at him for saying something so stupid but blossom cut me off again.

" You know what its fine we'll deal with this for now, but next time you pull something like, this bringing back enemies. It won't be me and bubbles here. It will just be you, Buttercup, and Max. she said with her hands on his desk as he slowly looked over to me and max as me grinned like maniacs he gulped in response and with that we left the office

 **Max POV**

I was about to walk in my music class already knowing what to expect her trying to flirt with me. I walk into the class and I don't see her I just see a crowd of boys then I hear her giggle. which is the cutest laugh. not that I like her its just I like her laugh ok?! Anyway when the crowd cleared up a bit I see her feeling the bicep of my enemy Travis. He whispering stuff on her ear and she giggled again. that made me want to punch him in the throat. The teacher walks in Ms. Lockport looking perky as usual she always did like teaching music. the guys cleared up from around her everyone except Travis who sat next to her and kept talking to her. god I wanna kill him.

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Ms. Lockport "

" Today we are going to be putting our impression dancing to work. I'm gonna partner you guys up. and Sophia so you can catch up I'll partner you with one of the best dancers max."

"I don't wanna dance with her?!" I said looking at her like she was crazy. Which she just returned with a smile. I looked away pouting as I felt my face get red.

" well max your the only one that can teach her. besides heard you guys were great dancers as kids!"

"We were Ms. Lockport and I'd be honored to dance with Max again"

" thank you Sophia for the positive attitude. Max? could you be a good sport?"

"yeah max be a good sport." Sophia said with in a baby voice me i glared at her which only made her smirk.

" actually i agree with max I don't think they should dance." said my girlfriend Sarah sounding a bit jealous

"well its already been decided so thats that."

"but-" i tried to defend

" no buts now lets call the rest of the partners."

only three years of this. great... I don't wanna dance with her.

 **Boomer's POV**

This is the worst first day of school ever. First I got slapped by the girl I love then I was getting smothered by the girl I hate. Then followed around by girls I don't care about asking for autographs but worst of all I had to watch all the attention of my sweet bubbles go to that bastard. I let out a low growl as i watch them all over each other while talking to other people his arm wrapped around her as he holds his football helmet in another. he starts pulling her in and making her giggle as he nuzzles her neck. That should be holding that beautiful vixen in her cheer captain uniform making her giggle. It will be me. I let a hard sigh as a I put on my football helmet and run out to where they are on the field. I know what you guys are thinking boomer why would join the team knowing that Chad is on the team and the leading captain. And to that i say leading captain or not I am still the best football player and will earn my rightful title back once i get trust from some of the teammates. and besides if i was still here chad wouldn't be a football captain or with bubbles, So he better count his fucking days.

" Hey pretty boy I'm talking to you!" Chad said he flicked my forehead "do you have experience playing football?" his friends laughed as he just smirked at me waiting for a response. Now see the old Boomer would have used his super strength and flick him to China, but I have grown to be a bigger person. Besides if I did that bubbles will never love me again.

"Yes I was the captain of the football team in middle school." I said taking a deep breath.

" Really well maybe you wouldn't mind kicking this ball into the goal from the fifty yard line." I stared at him blankly as he held the ball up to me. He does realize I am a super powered being. I could kick this ball from the edge of this field all the way to my house. I sigh and decide to amuse him instead of arguing with him because obviously he's not to bright. I set the ball down in place and without a running start i hold back strength and kick the ball clean through the goal to the back of the parking lot and hit some car windshield by accident.

"whoops." I say hoping its not one of my other teammates car only to find out it was better news than that.

" My fucking car! Your gonna have to pay for that buddy. and don't think your gonna be on the team after a stunt like that. Your lucky I don't kick your ass!"

kick my ass?

" why won't he be on the team after a stunt like that?" I look over to where the teammates were standing " With him we could get to playoffs."

"Did you see him wreck my windshield, besides I'm captain and I say I don't want him on our team." He said with a bit too high pitch of a voice.

" Well I'm co captain and the rules are we vote people in if one of the captains recommend him for the team and I put my vote in." he smirks looking at chad as if he knows how many nerves he was plucking from him. I think I like this guy he has dark hair and light brown eyes that stared mockingly at chad's dark ones

" All in favor of putting boomer on our team and potentially going to the playoffs this year raise your hand." I look and see everyone but chad raise their hand. " well majority rule welcome to the team Boomer. The name is Frank by the way." He offers his hand and I shake it grinning

" Thanks frank and dont worry chad I'll cover all the expenses for your window" I say with a innocent smile. he looks and studies my features. Then looks down. " yeah whatever just dont let your shows get in the way of our practice and games pretty boy." he jogs back over to the field as the rest of the teammates follow him I smirk realizing how easy its gonna be to rise through the ranks of this team. I look over to the cheer practice where bubbles is doing a front flip in midair. soon it will be back to our fantasy my joyous bubbles as I think as I run to join the team.


	5. The break up

**please dont leave me**

* * *

 **bricks POV**

I'm here in the bathroom with my bros getting dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing black jeans a red muscle tight shirt and a leather jacket. butch had on the exact same thing as me but green and boomer had on the same thing in his color but without the jacket. all we needed was Sophia with our signiture wear. speaking of which here she comes.

" alright brick here's your cap, boomer your chain, and butch your sunglasses." **(you know the chains on your neck)**

" now you guys get back here by dinner its supposed to a storm tonight and if your not back I'm calling the cops . Remember to go easy cause they're sensitive and by sensitive I mean crazy."

" yea soph we know" boomer said as we walked out the door.

" Now you should know no boys over while we're out right" butch said looking through his glasses seriously

" righttt... bye!" she said as she slammed the door in our face. I hope shes kidding she knows how protective butch gets.

we all walk to our cars and get in. me in my red mustang. butch in his green Mazda 3 and boomer in his dark blue 2013 Camry. we pulled out as butch sped pass us as he usually does trying to get himself hit. when we (me and boomer) got there butch was leaning against his car with a toothpick in his mouth.

" what took you guys so long" he asked flicking the toothpick

" unlike you we dont want to get hit" I said closing my door.

" why didn't you just go in?" boomer asked catching up with us.

" are you crazy i didn't wanna be alone with them!"

"fair enough" I said as we approached the door. I took a deep breath with my brothers and knocked on the door a couple times. the door swung open to reveal the girls in short tight dress with huge grins. ' is it me or do they seem crazier then usual'. they didn't say nothing just grabbed our hands and lead us to their rooms. I looked at my brothers and winked at them. which means good luck in our code and they did the same. when we were finally in her room we sat done and she was about to lean but I couldn't take another kiss so I stopped her.

" we have to talk now" I said looking serious

" ok what about" she said looking a little concerned and nervous? Well here goes nothing I took a deep breath and said as I started to grab my stuff.

" we have to break up" how the hell did she get my golf clubs I never brought them over here.

"wh-what why?"

" look we know this was a forced relationship from the start and now that I'm divorced from my dad. I'm busy with my brothers and sister building our career back up and we just dont see you guy's in our future."

"hasn't our fake relationship grown just a little?"

" no it hasn't and I'm sorry but I have my eyes on someone else." I said as I started to pack my clothes

" please give me a chance I'm sure i can do better than whoever it is." she said in a pleading voice

" no you really can't and I'm sorry it had to end this way" I said while still packing my clothes. she started to take the clothes out of my bag and I got frustrated and snatched them from her and then she started to sing. great... I started walking out

 **please dont leave me pink**

 _berserk: i dont know if can yell any louder_

 _how many times have i kicked you out of here_

 _or said something insulting_

 _i can be so mean when i wanna be_

 _i am capable of really anything_

 _i can cut you into pieces_

 _then she turned me around and i yelled 'what!' in her face._

 _when my heart is broken_

 _she started to back me up I felt like something bad was about to happen then I slipped on some marbles down the stairs_

 _pleaseee dont leave me_

 _pleaseee dont leave me_

 _shes coming towards me and I cant get up I looked to my left and right and saw my brothers in the same predicament. oh god they planned this and we're gonna die!_

 _i always say how i dont_

 _but its always gonna come right_

 _back this_

 _i started to black out_

 _pleaseee dont leave me_

 _when I wake up I see my self in bandaged up in berserk's bed. but thats not the bad part I look over and see berserk in a nurse outfit. a skimpy nurse outfit stitching up my arm. I never thought I can be so scared while being turned on._

 _how did I become so obnoxious_

 _what is it with that makes me act like this_

 _I started to pull my arm away. but she was done and pushed me done_

 _I've never been this nasty._

 _then she started dancing with a golf club. I dont wanna know what shes about to do with that._

 _can't you tell that this is all just a contest_

 _the one that wins will be the one_

 _t_ _hat hits the hardest_

 _but baby I dont mean it_

 _I mean it_

 _she said started swinging the golf club I was shaking my hand when I saw she was aiming for my shin_

 _I promise_

 _then she slammed my shin with the golf club and I blacked out but not before thinking 'I have to get out of here'_

 _Butch POV_

 _Oh my god this crazy bitch punched me in my fucking jaw! I dont see her any where though I can probably escape now. I walk down the stairs and hear chopping vegetables. she probably wont hear me if I go quietly. but I was wrong she came and started singing again._

 _brute: please dont leave me_

 _ohh pleaseee dont leave me_

 _she just looked at me while while I was leaving which I found odd but I dont have time to think I have to get help. I walked out the door only to get attacked by her dog cyber who I forgot about_

 _I always say how I dont need you_

 _but its always gonna come right back to this_

 _please dont leave me_

 _then I black out again dammit!_

 _boomer POV_

 _this girl is putting me trough hell I blacked out 2 times already after getting mauled by her ferret my face was stinging. when I opened my eyes I see brat putting blush on my claw marks. then she was starting to sing_

 _brat: I forgot to say out loud_

 _how beautiful you really are to me_

 _I cant live with out_

 _your my perfect little punching bag_

 _she punched me in the arm which really hurt_

 _and I need you_

 _I'm sorry_

 _then she grabbed the back of my wheelchair which I was strapped to and wheeled me into her private doll room. which had steps so I rolled over in the chair bumping my head. I started to cry as she kissed my tears away._

 _please_

 _please_

 _dont leave me_

 _she started making out with me but i didn't kiss her back. she fell asleep right next to me which was my chance to escape. I got up and started limping somewhere any where to get away from her then I saw my brothers in the bathroom signaling me to come on they looked worse then me. when I looked back I saw the punks one with a golf club one with a butcher knife and one with a ax. I then realized brat was the one with the ax and she was coming straight at me I started limping away._

 _all three: baby pleaseee dont leave_

 _brat: dont leave me no dont leave_

 _berserk: pleaseee dont leave me_

 _brute: i always say how i dont need you_

 _but its always gonna come right back to thisss_

 _berserk and brat: please dont leave_

 _brat:please dont leave me_

 _they run to the door when as I finally got in and brick slammed it shut and locked the door then brat and brute started chopping the door. I could feel that my brothers were having the same fear I was._

 _Brick POV_

 _they had faces in the hole in the door. It's like a Steven king horror show_

 _brute: I-I always say how i dont need you_

 _but its always gonna come right back to me_

 _" Isn't this the part when you have a plan?!" butch yelled at me_

 _I looked around hastily as they kept singing then i saw 3 deodorant sprays Isn't my best plan but we got nothing left I told my brothers to grab the deodorant and spray. and thats when their plan backfired they all started rolling back on the marbles they set fell over the ledge to the first floor. they all blacked out. hopefully Sophia called the police by now. When the police came so did the ambulance we were getting bandage up when they woke up and sung one more time to us in stretchers as they were getting arrested._

 _all three:please... please dont leave me_

 _we just shook our heads at them looking tat them like they were crazy._


End file.
